


Irregular Orbits

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is a big cutie, Dean is a lil cutie, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Titles, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, So many tags, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The title has nothing to do with the story, but they're both idiots, the two of them are too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was completely sure he was straight so why was he looking at Aidan like that? </p><p>A.K.A: Dean is like pretty much anyone when they have a crush and refuses to acknowledge his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular Orbits

**Author's Note:**

> The ending for this is a little rag-tag because I literally could not think of a less cheesy way to end it, sorry. But I hope you like it anyway. This is my first time writing smut too, even if it pretty vague.

Falling in love with Aidan had been the easiest thing in the world, so easy he hadn’t noticed until it was far too late. Dean had never had a friend like him and certainly not a friend who he’d gotten that close to that fast. They fit together, he thought, not in that fanciful way romcoms would have you believe either. It was just that Dean had never met someone who he just got on with and the feeling was most definitely mutual, it was so simple and Dean hadn’t worried for a second that maybe he was starting to feel less-than-platonic things for his new best friend because he was straight after all, or, he had thought he was. Even though he had done some gay roles in the past and had some drunken kisses he had never wanted a man, never even had a crush on one until Aidan. Well, to be honest, he skipped right past the crush part and straight into the being in love part. Dean didn’t worry too much about the newfound facet of his sexuality he worried about his feelings for Aidan because as much as he cared Dean had no idea if he actually loved him back. 

Filming kept everyone busy, Dean included, so he didn’t have too much time to worry about his feelings for his friend but it crept up on him sometimes when Aidan looked at him just so or the light hit him right or he said something funny. So, a lot. Dean was pretty sure he’d heard someone say ‘never get drunk with your crush’ but if they hadn’t they most certainly should, he thought as he rubbed his head and inwardly died of mortification as the memories of the night before hit him forcefully. It had started as most of the cast doing for a night out as a break from their back-breaking work schedules which as one by one they all begged off home it turned into Dean, Aidan, Martin and Richard. It was all very awkward really as Richard and Martin were giving both each other and Dean knowing looks and soon enough Martin dragged Richard off until it was just them.

Dean hadn’t managed to regulate his drinking like would have normally because as everyone knows: alcohol and feelings don’t mix. He had thought he’d be fine, the pleasant buzz had only just started to tingle through his awareness but it hit him all at once and he was regretting the Jager shots. Aidan didn’t seem any better, in fact, he was swaying slightly in his seat and looking at Dean with an expression he was scared to place.  
“Looks like we’re on our own, everyone’s fuckin’ ditched us.” Aidan slurred, drunkenness broadening his accent.  
“Looks like it.” Dean agreed, “What do you wanna do?”  
“So much, Dean, so much. Can’t though.” Ah, so Aidan was a melancholic drunk-wouldn’t have guessed.  
“Why not?” He had asked so foolishly.  
“Cause I don’t want to ruin our friendship. You’re brilliant, man. The best.” Aidan had looked about ready to launch into a rant then but Dean cut him off.  
“Alright, I think we’ve both had enough to drink. I’ll call a cab, let’s get you to get you to bed, ay?” He said reassuringly but it only made Aidan get this sad look in his eye for a moment.  
“You’re probably right. I haven’t been this pissed in years and I think I remember why. I’m a chatty drunk.” He stumbled ever so slightly and Dean held him up even though he knew he wasn’t in a position to be holding anyone up in truth. 

They both practically fell into the taxi Dean had called, limbs sprawled haphazardly across the backseat. It had only done downhill from there because Aidan was clinging to him and running his hand over his chest, again and again, Dean shuddered and Aidan noticed.  
The Irishman made a pleased sound, “Got ya now.”  
“Ok, this needs to stop-you’re drunk. We’re nearly back at the trailers anyway, we can talk about this once you’re sober.” Dean was getting flustered and was infinitely grateful for the fact that the taxi driver was very carefully not looking at them.  
“But you won’t talk about it sober, you never do.” Aidan had whined sadly and Dean had no idea what he could possibly be talking about. He managed to get Aidan tucked into bed in his trailer before making the short walk back to his own and falling into bed, dead to the world for the eight hours. 

That brought Dean back to the present, he couldn’t avoid Aidan much as he would have liked to. When need saw Aidan that morning he had a strange look on his face, not embarrassment or anger it was way more smoldering than that. Dean felt a little hunted honestly and so he avoided Aidan for the first time ever. He had obviously done a shit job of avoiding him because a few hours later once they had finished putting on their prosthetics and makeup on Aidan dragged him into a little alcove type thing and glowered at him which considering he was was so happy usually make Dean flinch.  
“I know you’re avoiding me, why?” Aidan was far too close to him and the memories of him practically sitting in his lap on the way back the night before floated to the forefront of his mind.  
“I-I’m not avoiding-” The Dubliner cut him off harshly.  
“Yes, you fucking are, don’t even try to deny it. We always eat together but today you avoided me like the plague. I know I fucked up last night, that you don’t want me like I want you but can we please go back to being mates again?” He looked so desperate, dark bags under his pleading eyes that anything Dean was going to say caught in his throat.  
“I….ok…” He said weakly, a hand coming up to stroke his prosthetic beard, a nervous habit he didn’t know he had. It was the possibly the most stupid thing he could've said since he now knew the object of his affections felt the same but who could blame him for saying whatever came to mind in that situation. 

Filming that day was an awkward affair, everyone noticed that something was wrong, even Peter told them that whatever argument they had gotten into needed to get sorted, now. Dean tried to be normal but what Aidan had said, he couldn’t comprehend it. How Aidan could ever think that Dean didn’t want him was beyond him but how the fuck was he supposed to talk to Aidan about this, what would he say? 'Oh, I'm sorry I said I didn't want you, can't I change my mind'? No. So he didn’t for weeks they didn’t talk about it and didn’t talk about it, things actually kind of went back to normal except that Dean would notice Aidan giving him these dark, heated looks. He knew it was ridiculous, they both liked each other so why wouldn’t he do something? But the hurt he’d seen on his friend’s face was so absolute that he was nervous about bringing it up. Besides, Aidan was way too good for him anyway even if Aidan couldn’t see it he could and as his friend he had to protect him even from himself. 

Their fragile normalcy ended when the cast went out to go get drunk, Dean having learnt his lesson last time declined but he didn’t expect Aidan to decline too in favour of inviting Dean over for a movie night. Dean didn’t think anything of it, they hung out together all the time and filming had been tough on everyone so it wasn’t out of the question that Aidan was tired too.  
“Hiya, Dean-o!” Aidan pulled him into a quick hug which he returned, oddly grateful for the contact, “Come in, come in.”  
Dean was ushered into the cozy trailer and soon they were watching some low-budget action film on Netflix that neither of them were really watching, just complaining about. The atmosphere as the film ended was strange, not tense exactly but definitely not what it had been not ten minutes before. Aidan had sprawled across the sofa and was leaning into Dean’s side of the sofa, hands tracing patterns onto Dean’s leg.  
“Aidan? What?” Dean began to say before Aidan cut him off.  
“Please, please let me. I know you want me too, you have to. Please.” Aidan looked so desperate it made Dean ache.  
“Are you sure?” Dean breathed out nervously.  
“Am I-? Of course I am, Dean, ya daft sod, I’ve never been surer of anything.” He said, eyes shining.

It was then that Aidan closed the distance and pressed his lips to Dean’s, he jerked forward like a string connecting him to Aidan that had been pulled tight. Hands grabbed shoulders and legs tangled together as time went on though neither of them were aware of it. Their first kiss wasn’t magical, fireworks didn’t go off or some shit but the world did seem to narrow down to just them, the sounds of the movie credits playing on low faded out altogether and Dean had his eyes pressed so tightly shut that the light might as not have been off. Aidan seemed slightly manic in his need to press closer to Dean and he reciprocated, hands sliding down from broad shoulders to slim waist, tugging him in by the hem of his t-shirt. The Dubliner made a low, pained-sounding noise in his throat and pressed forwards, one hand on the back of Dean’s neck, the other trying his best to wrap around the New Zealander even though he was lying down.  
“Oh.” Was all Dean said when they finally pulled away to breathe, oh, this was it, how could he have fought this no matter how weakly.  
“Is this, is this ok? Are we ok?” Aidan looked bashful which was funny given his lips were reddened and shining with kissing.  
“Of course, we’re better than ok. I mean, as long as this is for real. I can’t go halfway with you, we’re friends or we’re together-I can’t take anything in between that.” He said nervously.  
“Isn’t it obvious I want to be with you? Heh, well, obviously not since I had to practically jump you to get it through your thick skull that I want you.” Aidan chuckled, his usual good-humour thankfully intact.  
“It just seemed a bit unlikely, you know?” Dean shrugged, ignoring his friend’s furrowed brow.  
“Why? You’re fucking gorgeous, who wouldn’t want you? I’m fairly sure I was straight before I met you, now, not so much.” Aidan was serious, Dean realised after a beat.  
Dean said nothing, just blushed which was unlike him, but this whole situation was unlike him in truth. After Aidan had given him the most intense first kiss he’d ever had he found he didn’t have the mental energy to be worried about what that would mean for their friendship. 

The kissed for a good long while, the gravity of Aidan’s mouth always, always pulled him back before too long. It felt so good to finally be able to touch each other that the two men were practically trying to crawl into each other’s skin. Dean went back to his own trailer eventually but had a hard time sleeping that night. 

The next day the two of them were inseparable again, neither of them had spoken about it, they had decided to keep their new relationship-type-thing quiet for a bit. It seemed too private and fragile Dean really didn’t want anyone knowing about it for a while not until they’d had an actual conversation about it which had yet to happen. When they were taking a break in filming to have their makeup reapplied and prosthetics adjusted Aidan pulled Dean into a quick kiss when the makeup artist had gone out of the room and chuckled at Dean’s red face when he pulled away and started to make conversation when she came back like nothing had happened. No one was surprised when they told them they were together much to Dean’s chagrin, Martin squealed and shouted ‘I knew it!’ as loudly as he could when Aidan told him, Dean had never seen him blush so hard in his life. Dean felt kind of like an asteroid sometimes like Aidan was a planet and had pulled Dean into his orbit, there was no escape but he didn’t want to escape. Time passed as time does and filming was drawing to an end, the two of them sat up late into the night talking about what they’d do when filming was over, Dean would never admit that he was scared but he was. What if Aidan went back to Ireland and forgot about him? Dean knew he could never forget about Aidan, it just wasn’t possible. He felt so needy it was insane but he pushed the emotion down and down, never letting Aidan know how he felt.

Filming had finished and everyone headed back to their corners of the earth but Aidan stayed longer, no one begrudged him it but it was probably the most painful weeks of Dean’s life. Like pulling a plaster off one millimetre at a time.  
“I’m not going to stop loving you, you great berk.” Aidan said to Dean one day as he was making breakfast (does cereal count as making breakfast?) for the two of them.  
“I know that, just, you’ll be so far away.” There was no point in lying now, Dean thought.  
“Not for long, I’ll be moving down here with you soon. You know that, just, it’s not as simple as just uprooting my life, my job.” Aidan said.  
“Fuck, Aid, I know that. I just get scared, I’m honestly a bit scared of how I’ll cope with you gone.” He felt so vulnerable that he might as well had his heart in his hands.  
“We’ve still got Skype, yeah?” Aidan’s lips pulled up in a half-smile.  
“Not the same as touching your skin.” Dean grumbled.  
“Dean,” he groaned, “I fucked you last night. Why do I want to devour you now? You’ve only said a few words.”  
Dean shrugged, “I guess I’m just too sexy for you.”  
“Must be.” He snorted affectionately.  
Neither of the two men had eaten cereal so fast in their lives. 

The award shows came up next and Dean was so happy to be able to see Aidan in person and not in pixelated form. Interviews and networking and small talk all went by and the two of them found themselves in a hotel room. They came together in an explosion of light too bright for Dean to look at. He knew then that there was no getting away, he could be on the other side of the world to this man and he’d be just as enthralled as he was at that moment with the lights of orgasm flickering behind his eyes.  
“Fuck, Dean.” Aidan groaned his name sounded like a plea deep in his throat and Dean swore he could feel it.  
“Aidan, come on, I need you. I need you closer.” He whined, arching his back.  
“I’m inside you, I can’t get any closer.” He chuckled even as his hips stuttered in their rhythm.  
“Try. Please?” Dean groaned and was about to speak again when he got what he wanted, “OH FUCK!” 

It carried on like that for a few months, half a world apart with only Skype and text to communicate. Dean missed the Dubliner all the time like a physical ache but he couldn’t let what they had go, wouldn’t let it go. They had their bad days, days where the stress got too much and words were exchanged that neither of them meant but they worked it out because they loved each other too much not to. They spoke a lot about where they’d go once the time was right, they had decided to go somewhere that wasn’t New Zealand or Ireland, a new start for the both of them. They decided to move to America, it was logical really considering they were both actors but they both knew they’d be moving again eventually, Dean knew he wanted to go to Ireland and Aidan had been so happy to hear that, that he hadn’t stopped smiling the whole evening when he’d told him. Months passed and then years did and the two of them were just as in love as always, just as inseparable too. If anyone asked him how to keep a relationship going he would say that you have to be really sure about the person, have to really be in love and have to work at being in love every day. Dean had been sure about Aidan from the first time he’d seen him and it was looking like he’d be sure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
